Naruto's Life
by Kuriboh2550
Summary: Im bad at summeries so just read and find out more about Naruto's life


About 13 years ago the Nine-Tailed Fox was sealed into a newborn babies body to protect the Hidden Leaf Village. The Fourth Hokage gave his life to defeat the Nine-Tailed beast, and save the village from destruction. Months have passed since the end of the Chunin Selection

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sakura," someone said," Sakura Haruno."

Sakura looked arond and saw Naruto running twords her with his new outfit on and she was surprised when he stopped and asked her a strange question.

"Hey Naruto," Sakura said," What are you doing here, aren't you supose to be training with Jiraiya sensai?"

"Jiraiya left on a top secret mission," Naruto said," just as I was about to learn one of his most powerful Jutsus."

"Tell you what Naruto I'll teach you a new jutsu that Tsunade taught me about a month ago," Sakura said.

"Cool," Naruto said," can we meet back here tomorrow?"

"Of course," Sakura said,"I have something I need to do anyway."

"See you then Sakura," Naruto said.

Little did Naruto know Sakura would teach him a very powerful jutsu. A jutsu that not even the Hokage could master.

The next day Naruto, Sakura and Ino met at the 44th Battle Training Zone, Forest of Death, for their new jutus to work. They entered the Forest of Death and headed for the centeral battle field. When they arrived and strated to teach Naruto the new jutsu that Ino and Sakura made while he was out training with the Pervy Sage. When Naruto thought he saw everything Ino and Sakura Double Teamed him and took him down. When Sakura took off Naruto's Shirt she found all sorts of scars and cuts from his training.

"Naruto what have you been doing the past 3 years," Sakura asked.

"I've been training," Naruto said," Why?"

"So many scars and cuts all over your body," Ino said.

"I've had a hard time," Naruto said,"when Pervy Sage was training me I nearly died."

"Who is this Pervy Sage," Ino asked.

"He's one of the three Legendary Ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village, Orochimaru, Tsunade, and Jiraiya," Sakura said,"Naruto was out for three years training with Jiraiya."

"Is he really a Pervert like I heard he was," Ino asked.

"He's worse then you think," Naruto said,"during the Chunin Exams he fell in love with my Sexy Jutsu."

"He's that bad," Ino exclaimed.

"He looks into the women's bath for 'Research' for the books that he writes," Naruto said.

Both Ino and Sakura cringed when they heard this about Jiraya. Then they agreed to talk to the Hokage about making sure the holes in all the fences are filled. They taught Naruto the new jutsu that the made up in the past few months. After they got out of the Forest of Death they went to Sakura's house, then Ino's and then to Naruto's. Ino and Sakura wanted to stay at Naruto's house for one week to see what it's like to be Naruto. The first night that the girls were there, they went crazy and wanted Naruto.

"Ino," Sakura said softly.

"Ya Sakura," Ino replied.

"You thinking what I'm thinking," Sakura asked.

"Uh-huh," Ino said.

They both went into Naruto's bedroom and found him sitting on his bed looking at the full moon.

"Hey, Naruto," Sakura said shyfully.

"Ya Sakura," Naruto said.

"Sakura and I want to know if you have any one special in your life," Ino asked.

"Why do you ask Ino," Naruto asked.

"I want to know if you have any one that you love," Sakura said.

Naruto was shocked by the questions he was being asked. He looked back at the moon and answered.

"I've got noone that loves me but I know that Hinata likes me," Naruto said.

Sakura called for someone to enter the room and Hinata entered the room. Naruto blushed when he saw Hinata's face.

"H-Hinata," Naruto said,"what are you doing here?"

"I was told to meet you here," Hinata said.

Hinata walked over to Naruto and put her arms around him. Naruto blushed so much that his face turned a bright red, when she saw that she reached for his face and gave him a kiss so passionatly. Sakura and Ino wanted in on the aciton. But little did they know Naruto was nothing more then a Shadow Clone. The real Naruto entered the room shortly after the girls started to have some fun.

"Huh," Ino said,"Naruto is that you?"

"I sent one of my Shadow Clones here to keep you all compony while I got my stuff from the storage unit," Naruto said. 


End file.
